The Missing Piece
by SlytherinsDestiny
Summary: When a life is taken from you, you go to the dark side. But with George and Parvati, they realized the piece they were missing was in front of them the whole time.


Story Title: The Missing Piece  
Rating: T

Genre: Drama, Angst,

Your Fanfic AND Facebook Name: Ashley Renee- Slytherins Destiny

Pairing: George Weasley / Parvati Patil

Summary: When a life is taken from you, you go to the dark side. But with George and Parvati, they realized the piece they were missing was in front of them the whole time.

 _ **Disclaimer: The authors of these stories did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rowling.**_

Parvati sits up from the bench she was resting on. Off and on all night, the events of the previous evening kept playing in her head like she was watching a Muggle movie. The last clear thing she remembered was fighting back to back with her sister, Padma. The Death Eater her sister was dueling shot a spell and Padma didn't block it in time. She felt her sister drop, but figured she would get back up. Harry had taught them well when they had Dumbledore's Army meetings. But when her sister didn't jump back up and continue battling, her heart dropped, and she flung a spell at the man she was fighting. She didn't even remember which spell she had used, but didn't care. She turned around and flung herself at Padma.

"Padma! Wake up. You're fine. You're okay. Open your eyes. You can't leave me!" Parvati screamed and cradled her sisters head. Blood began trickling from her mouth, and her eyes glossed to a lifeless hue. Parvati felt tears stain her face, but felt numb. She cradled her sister, looking around. No One was in sight. It was quiet, but dusty.

Parvati sighed and peered out to the debris around her. People began to come into focus, and were recovering the bodies of the fallen. With a sadness in her heart, she stood up.

Parvati climbed down the bench she was on and came to a halt when she saw her sister. Her dead sister. All alone. Just…. lying there. She looked like she was sleeping, but Parvati knew better. She knew she would never hear her laugh again. Unless she laughed. They were twins, after all. Tears started streaming from her face, landing like crystals breaking as they hit the floor. She sat down, picking up Padma's head, stroking her hair. Her body was already cold. She knew she had to let her go. She had to leave. Help gather bodies, and help bury them…. and then leave. Far away from Hogwarts. Far away from memories of her.

Parvati took off her sweater and made a pillow for Padma's head. Laying her gently on it and covering her entire body with a sheet that was lying next to her, Parvati stood up, and left The Great Hall, in search for more of her friends.

After finding a few dead bodies that belonged to Death Eaters, Parvati needed a break. She walked the Viaduct and stopped at one of the gargoyles. Placing her head against the cool stone, she started sobbing. After what felt like forever, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jolting, she turned with widened eyes. George Weasley. The smile from his perfectly chiseled face, gone. She then remembered, with guilt and despair, that he too had lost a twin last night. If anyone was to understand how she was feeling, it would be him. Padma. Fred. Together. Dead.

It was like a taunting nursery rhyme, rolling over in her mind repeatedly as she peered up at George through damp lashes. Only Padma knew how she felt about this Weasley twin. Only Padma knew about the funny mirror she found. Well, Padma and Professor Dumbledore. The secrets. All the secrets.

Parvati's heart started racing, and the thought of her twin escaped her mind when she realized George was crying too. He sat down, back to the gargoyle and held his head in his hands. His shoulder started shaking like a mini earthquake and Parvati's heart broke.

"George?"

She sat down beside him and placed her hand on his knee. He didn't say anything, but his shoulders went still. He looked up at her and his hazel eyes met her chocolate brown ones. He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"We should go help find more bodies. Get this over with so we can go home with our families." His voice was as dull as Professor Binn's History of Magic lessons. Dead. His twin is dead. Your twin is dead. Family. She had nobody left.

With a sigh, she stood up, getting the hint that he changed his mind about being around her. He probably realized the same thing she did. That she wanted someone to take her into their arms so she could cry for days. For years. But they didn't want to admit it.

Walking away, Parvati looked back. George was gone. Unsure of his whereabouts, she kept walking, her mind questioning if the encounter happened at all. When she met up with Professor McGonagall, the professor told her they had found all the bodies they could, and that she was helping the other teachers prepare to give them a proper burial.

"Yes Miss Patil. Even the Death Eaters."

She went to the bench where she left her sister, to see that she had been moved. Her heart started thumping, and she was sure it was going to explode out of her chest. She couldn't see; her eyes were going blurry and dark. Her chest. Oh my god, it was being crushed. And her throat. She clutched it, and felt her knees hit the ground. Gasping, she couldn't breathe. She banged the floor and heard wailing.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt strong arms around her. She knew it was a man. She felt this person shaking and she struggled to get out of his grasp. He held tighter. And he started crying too. Parvati stopped fighting and let the weight of his arms and chest consume her. She felt her breathing calm and her eyes finally started to unblur. Red hair and hazel eyes started coming into view. George! She stiffened, and he dropped his arms, tears streaming his cheeks. She noticed everyone was looking at them. Feeling her face grow hot, she looked away and saw someone pick up Padma. She runs over.

"Please. This is my twin. I'll take her." The man nods and leaves respectively. In a daze, she picked up her sister, not noticing, or caring, how heavy she was, dead weight, she took her to where they were going to bury everyone.

Padma loved Hogwarts. After their parents died during the war, a few months before The Battle of Hogwarts, Padma said she never wanted to leave. Parvati was determined to have it where Padma didn't have to leave. She will be buried here. Finally at peace.

Parvati sat for a while, flashbacks about her sister coursing through her mind. She remembered teasing Padma about having to go to the Yule Ball with Ron Weasley; how embarrassed she was with his dress robes.

Parvati laughed and turned to her sister. "It's not that bad, Padma. At least you have a date!"

Padma huffed and pushed her sister. "Says you! You're going with Harry Potter!"

"Parvati?"

The voice brought her out of her daydream. George Weasley. As their eyes met, she felt hers widen, and her skin grow hot, like she was encased in flames. She tried to control her breathing by inhaling through her nose and exhaling out of her mouth. She swore he could hear it, but tried acting like nothing was wrong.

"George. What are you doing here?" He reached out his hand and wiped a tear from her face.

"I want to be dead too." The laughter that usually resonated when he spoke was gone. Her heart broke.

"Honestly, I want to be dead as well. I can't live without my twin. She wasn't… isn't… just another sibling. She's the other part of my soul. We were supposed to be here with each other until we took our last breath! Together!" Parvati stood up. "Padma was the smart one. The strong one. Why did she have to die instead of me?"

She could feel her face growing redder by the second. She wasn't just hurt, she was angry. She took a step towards George. She knew he was hurting too, but the rush of emotion she was feeling made her seem like she was going to go insane. She had to let it out. She needed to let it out. George just stood there, his face as still as stone. Like he was chiseled where he stood.

"I wish I would have died instead of my twin." The selfishness of that sentence stung Parvati as soon as it left her lips. George took a step back, and anger flashed his own face for a split second, and then there he was, perfectly still.

"I wouldn't wish this emotional pain on anyone, let alone my twin. I would have rather died alongside him than take his place." A tear ran down George's cheek, and the next thing they both knew, Parvati had her head buried in his chest. She was hugging him. She looked up at him through her chocolate brown eyes, as he lightly pushed her away. Still holding her shoulders, he bent down and lightly pecked her on her lips. She froze and he turned and walked away.

Parvati stood in her place, unsure of what came over her. What possessed her to move her feet and chase after him. All she knew was she needed to feel his lips again. She needed him to feel complete. He had lost a twin too. They were so opposite of each other. Being together. Being with each other…. It would be like they were whole again. Parvati rounded a corner. George had met up with his family. All the bodies from the Battle had been found, and were getting ready for their burials.

"George!" Was that her voice shouting his name? He looked at her. He looked at his parents. He looked back at her, and she ran towards him. She looked up at him when they met, and stood on the tip of her toes. Their lips met, and Parvati's heart exploded. Electricity sparking throughout her body, she felt George's hands wrap into her hair. Finally, after years of crushing on this man. She lost her twin, her soulmate. But who knew there would be someone else for her, in a different manner?

George and Parvati sat with each other during the burials; neither spoke, nor did they have to. They sat together, though untouched physically, they were entwined together as they grieved for their lost siblings. George and Parvati knew that everything would be okay from here on out. There would be hard days. There would be good days. And one day, hopefully there would be great days.

Though their time had been but twenty four hours, they knew in their hearts everything would be alright. In their hearts, where they held the memory of their lost halves. It was as though something, or someone, was pulling them together to fill the void, the missing piece to the puzzle they thought to have lost forever.


End file.
